


Farewell

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Jon leaves Winterfell on his own terms, M/M, PWP without Porn, implicit PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon leaves Winterfell on his own terms. And there is one person he wishes to bid farewell in a special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkdrinkingKoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkdrinkingKoala/gifts).



Robb frowned when he heard the knocking on his door. He grabbed the dagger next to his pillow before he called: “Enter.” 

He lowered the dagger when he saw it was his half-brother Jon. “Robb”, the younger one addressed him and Robb put the dagger onto the nightstand.

“Jon? What brings you here at such an odd time?”

The younger one stepped towards him but kept his distance. “I came to say goodbye to you. You have always been like a brother to me and more, Stark.” He smiled and looked into Robb’s eyes with a plea. “We will never see each other again.”

“I know”, Robb rasped. “And I wished it would be different.”

“This is the path I had to choose”, Jon told him. “The only way a bastard can redeem himself. But I will leave on my own terms.”

“So you will not go with our uncle’s entourage?”

“No. I’m leaving tonight but I had to see you again one last time. I came to ask a favor of you.”

“Name it and I will do all I can to fulfill it.” Robb rose from his bed as Jon put forth his hand to offer it to him.

“Just once more. Do you remember the summer all those years ago when we got lost in the woods?”

“I never forgot, Jon. But-“

“I came here to finish what we started back then. I still recall each and every single one of your touches. The way you kissed me and they way I kissed you.” Robb took Jon’s hand and gently pulled him closer. “How you made me long for something I should never want.”

“I told you back then that you do not know what you ask for.”

“Years have passed and I still ask for the same, brother. Don’t send me off without fulfilling the promises you have given me back then and you owe me now. I am older now and so are you – we are no longer children.”

“So what exactly do you want from me? I cannot bed you the way I would bed a woman.”

“You can”, Jon cut him off and sought his gaze. “It doesn’t make a difference anyway. I’m a bastard and without honor anyway. There is no shame in asking this of you and there will be no shame for you in granting me this. “

“You know that I wished I could.” Robb’s put his other hand onto Jon’s waist and bit his lips.

“It is night, Robb. Allow us to have this one dream we dreamt for years now. I know you longed as much as I did. I noticed when you looked at me. With want. Let this be my parting gift and all I ask of house Stark before cutting ties forever.”

Robb hesitated and Jon tried to free himself from his older half-brother’s grip, but Robb did not allow it. “If this is all I can give you I shall do it.”

“So we will both have a memory to cherish of one another”, Jon added with a hopeful whisper and Robb nodded.

“I cherish every memory with you, Jon. I would give my hand to have you stay by my side but I know you have to go your way. Far away from me.”

“Do you know how this is done?”, Jon asked and Robb laughed quietly.

“Do you, Jon? Have you ever lain with anyone, women or men?”

“I know more than you think, Robb”, Jon breathed against Robb’s lips before the older one kissed him. They both knew he was lying and had no idea of how sex worked, neither with women nor with men.

“And I will teach you the rest.” He broke their kiss. “But our time is short. If you wish to leave tonight...”

“I do and I will. Do it fast, Robb. I don’t need to be pampered like a woman. And it is not like you don’t know my body anyway.”

\--------

Robb wished he had had a chance to know Jon without their impending separation. He had wished to feel everything, to hold him, to kiss him. He had wished to have enough time to ease him into it and to ease himself into it as well. But neither had held true.

He remembered Jon’s hot breath and the softness of his white skin under his hands. The ragged breath and then the tears. He swallowed at the thought. He had feared that he had hurt Jon but his half-brother had sworn this wasn’t the case, that he enjoyed it, that it as pleasurable. That it was love that made him cry and then he hid his eyes behind his arm, embarrassed by his own words. Embarrassed when he came, Robb’s name on his lips.

Jon had left him, had left them all for good and Robb knew that he would remember him the way he had seen him last - sweating and panting underneath him. And when the realization that he would never see him again settled in, he understood Jon’s tears as he shed his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Milkdrinkingkoala before I started watching GoT. I've mended some errors of the original version. Behold, implicit PWP.  
> I also was neither sure how old Robb and Jon are (I assume they're around 16/17 here) and I just worked under the assumption that Robb ist the older one.


End file.
